moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thralmor Scott
Lord Thralmor Scott (b. December 12, 595 L.C.) is a Hillsbradian Magus-Pirate currently residing in the Stormwind City Stockades. He was a former navigator and ship doctor for Lord Edgar von Steelmane, and one of Steelmane's top naval officers within the Steelmane Armada. He, and his brother Netherran, are currently serving a life sentence without the possibility of parole for a multitude of crimes, such as murder, manslaughter, armed robbery and domestic terrorism within the Kingdom of Stormwind and its surrounding realms and provinces. =Early Adolesence and Upbringing= ---- Thralmor grew up in the Hillsbrad Foothills while it was still under the rule of the Kingdom of Alterac. He was educated in Dalaran City for most of his adolescence as a Magi with his brother, Netherran. Both Thralmor and his brother failed out of school relatively early in their academic career, and sought after odd jobs in hopes to make a living for themselves. They were mildly known around the Dalarani Guard pools as a nuisance with no respect for laws or authority. First Blood He eventually found employment to a commercial fishing company in the Wetlands fishing for long-legged crab and other crustaceans at the age of 17 alongside of his brother, where they continued their employment incident free for almost a year. Ultimately their bad habits caught back up to the brothers and began to show when they started to relax and slack off during work, leading to constant arguments between their shipmates and captain on work ethics and responsibility. Following a near physical confrontation with the ship's Navigator, Thralmor went below deck and got drunk off of whiskey. When the Navigator eventually sought after Thralmor to continue the argument, a fight broke out between the two, resulting in the Navigator's death from a gunshot to the stomach. Afraid from the legal repercussions of his actions, Thralmor immediately informed his brother of the incident and convinced him to help hijack the ship. Within thirty minutes of the Navigator's slaying, the entirety of the fishing crew was rounded up, stripped of their valuables and set adrift on a lifeboat just 4 miles off the eastern coast of the Arathi Highlands. The duo then attempted to sail down south in hopes to escape justice but were incapable of doing so due to inexperience sailing and low visibility. Three days after hijacking the boat, they struck a rock along the Twilight Highlands coastline and were set adrift on debris, with the current sweeping them out to sea. Servitude in Steelmane After being adrift for several hours they were found and fished out by the crew of the Last Whisper, a Destroyer-class ship within the Steelmane Armada and brought to the attention of its Captain, an Inarius von Lairton who extended an offer to join Steelmane and serve as a member of the ship's crew as a form of payment for saving their lives, an offer to which both brothers reluctantly agreed to. The duo started off their careers in Steelmane as cannon-loaders and support-members of the boarding parties for when they raided and boarded merchant ships, using what magical knowledge they carried over from their short lived studies in Dalaran as an advantage to the mostly common sea-faring folk who were unlucky enough to cross their paths. After showing much promise, Inarius promoted Thralmor to Navigator and tasked him with mapping out a raiding path to maximize their efficiency. Thralmor continued to serve as a loyal Navigator to Steelmane until the Last Whisper was met with retaliation by frigates of the Kul'Tiran Navy for raiding its nations' merchant vessels near Stranglethorn Vale. Thralmor made a fatal navigational error that damned the Last Whisper to run aground in the midst of battle, and was nearly captured by a Kul'Tiran scouting party when he ran into the jungle with his brother to evade justice for a second time. =Imprisonment= ---- Thralmor and Netherran set out for Stormwind City almost immediately after evading the Kul'Tiran forces in hopes to lay low in such a large city while trying to reconnect to the local members of the Steelmane Gang, which were lead by Edgar in the Stormwind Park. Thralmor was unable to ever meet with Edgar, and was approached just two days after arriving in Stormwind by a lone Lieutenant of the Stormwind Guard in the Cathedral Square, being questioned on both his and Netherran's uncanny resemblance to wanted flyer posted in the Stormwind Harbor. The situation was escalated when the Lieutenant attempted to detain the duo, which resulted in Thralmor throwing a punch to daze the Guard while Netherran stabbed him in the arm with an acid-tipped dirk. The two proceeded to flee the scene towards the Dwarven District with his brother splitting off and running for the Deeprun Tram while Thralmor hid in Cutthroat Alley. Ultimately, Netherran was able to escape but Thralmor was caught attempting to swim to Westfall form the Harbor by a search party, only after detonating a bomb on a cargo vessel's hull which injured a dozen but killed none. After being questioned, his true identity became known and he was officially placed under arrest within the Kingdom of Stormwind. He was given an opportunity to have a dramatically reduced sentence offered with a plea bargain if he revealed the whereabouts of his brother, to which he naturally refused. By August 9th, he was then taken to a high-security cell within the Stormwind Stockades to await sentencing, deeming to be too high of a security risk to be expedited back to Kul'Tiras for trial, and the fact that the Navigator he had originally slain years prior was a citizen of Stormwind. Escape from the Stockades Thralmor was noted to be a model prisoner who treated the staff tasked with watching him with the utmost respect, following every order he was given to a tee, and as someone who didn't speak often- if at all. The staff of the Stockades were struck with horror when the prisoner count came up early on the night of August 14th, with Thralmor's cell being the only one in his block to come up empty. After a thorough search in his cell turned up nothing, it was discovered that due to a bookkeeping error, Thralmor wasn't secured in a runic cell like all Magi should've been, allowing him to utilize the emergency escape amulet he concealed during initial searches. His stockades jumpsuit was found neatly folded on his freshly made bed, placed under a note taunting the Warden for his failure to contain a "threat to national security." By noon, Thralmor had become one of the most wanted people in Stormwind, and her surrounding realms. Recapture Thralmor's taste of freedom was sweet, but short. He, upon teleporting out of the Stockades and into Goldshire with the amulet, stole clothing from a drying line and hiked by foot under the cover of nightfall to Westfall, in hopes to regroup with his brother. At one point, near the Forest's Edge, he was almost recaptured when he accidentally stumbled upon a Westridge Constable's patrol path. After being questioned as to his business, he managed to deceive the Constable and convince him that he was a trapper from Goldshire attempting to snare rabbits who were attempting to drink from the river. He then crossed the river when out of the Constable's sight and continued his westward journey until he reached a hidden shack on the outskirts of Moonbrook which housed his brother. The duo celebrated Thralmor's escape by getting drunk, and sleeping with several prostitutes which ultimately brought upon them their downfall. Upon seeing the high gold reward for the recapture of Thralmor and the capture of Netherran, one of the prostitutes informed a Sentinel from Sentinel Hill of their hideout, and the information was forwarded to the Command Center in Stormwind City where a sting operation was developed and executed. In the early morning of September 3rd, approximately twenty-one armed Guardsmen surrounded the shack and finally confronted the fugitives. Netherran attempted to cast a portal for the duo to escape while Thralmor held the Guardsmen at bay with a pistol, the two were apprehended with Thralmor's pistol jammed allowing a group of Guardsmen to storm the building and apprehend both men without any casualties. Due to their high profile and gang relations, a Battlemage was called upon to teleport the brothers directly into the Stockades, where they were stripped of their belongings, issued jumpsuits and both thrown into the same high security runic cell. Within a week of their capture, they faced a Magistrate for their crimes and were sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole, being saved from the death penalty due to their ex-noble ties in Hillsbrad. Thralmor currently resides in the Stormwind Stockades, Magical Containment Ward, Cell Block D, Cell No. 4318 as Inmate No. 88092, alongside his brother, Netherran, who is Inmate No. 88093. They are the only known imprisoned members of Steelmane Gang, and have yet to speak on any portion of the Gang other than their allegiance. =Atheism= ---- Though Thralmor acknowledges the existence of many diety-like figures to have visited or walked on Azeroth, such as the Old Gods, he is openly against the concept of organized religion and finds them to be for the weakminded and lost. He views that if a ultimate being, or 'God(s)' existed, that Azeroth would be either destroyed or forged into a utopia where everyone and everything would coexist in harmony. Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:Mages Category:Pirates Category:The Steelmane Gang Category:Smugglers Category:Crime Category:Alteraci Category:Thieves Category:Prisoners